Stormhammer
Stormhammer is the westernmost nation of the continent Elysion. Within it is found the rugged Pador mountain range, the towering pinacle of which is the long dormant volcano Mount Jodin. The people of Stormhammer are a hardy folk, whose skills in smithing and engineering are legendary. Sequestered away in their endless mines and caverns, often they will not see the sun for months on end, preferring to isolate themselves in their dark and comfortable home. Often known as the 'tinkerers', those of Stormhammer hold a seemingly never exhaustible interest in trinkets and jewels, machinery and well-made goods. Their smithies belch out smoke endlessly as they continually forge new and more exciting toys and weapons, which they will usually sell on to the other houses for a tidy profit. General Rugged crags, bottomless caves, broad valleys, and of course indomitable and overbearing mountains make up the landscape of the Stormhammer Province of the West and the vast Fae’dor mountain range. Deep beneath its towering peaks, cliffs, and caves the industrious Ironfolk make their home amid the hum of mines and glow of molten magma. Stormhammer's capital city is the hive-like labyrinth of Ironton -- a colonial fortress made rich by precious minerals discovered in the surrounding mountains. Known for their intense feelings of devotion, determination and dedication, the people of Stormhammer favor a pragmatic, scientific and secular view of life over one of a religious nature and because of this outlook on the world, they generally distrust the other houses of Elysion. Many Ironfolk choose a career of mining, smithing or engineering early in life, working diligently until they’re masters of their craft of choice. Rest assured, enemies of Stormhammer will find themselves at the mercy of the merciless if they underestimate this kingdom as old as Elysion itself. Geography The lands of Stormhammer are different from much of the rest of Elysion, for Stormhammer lies within the confines of the Faedor Mountains, the fabled mountain range whose peaks tower high into the sky. These mountains are desolate and devoid of almost all life, covered in snow and rock, and as such the people who live within the Faedor Range have been forced to tunnel down in order to create a warm place to live in. This necessity to dig was emphasized by the Stormhammer's nature as miners, and it eventually turned out that they were compensated for abandoning the surface by the plenitude of minerals and riches within the Faedor's, making many Stormhammer's very successful. In their underground home, one of the easiest ways it was found to keep them warm was to keep the caverns, caves and tunnels which they lived in surrounded by lava, which was pumped from under the surface to the various settlements they dug up. This was easiest seen in Ironton, which up until it's destruction built around a massive lake of lava Politics People The territory of Stormhammer is a varied one. Their homes are situated in the great mountain range of Elysion, the Faedor Mountains. These grand and towering mountains of rock and ice help in the protection of the Stormhammer's underground cities, however also means that any time one of them comes outside, they are confronted by a cold and sparse landscape, in which it is near impossible to survive. Added to this, in the Stormhammer's homes underground, the large proportion of their homes are small, in order to lessen the chance of cave ins. Due to all this, the Stormhammer's have become in general a stocky group of people. Their bodies are sturdy, with both men and women full of muscle, which is needed for the hard work they do in smithing and mining. Their specific features are dark hair and pale skin, mainly due to not seeing the light of the outside world as often as the other factions. Albino's and other oddities will often find refuge in Stormhammer, simply because they are accepted as semi-normal there. The people of Stormhammer are typically serious and gruff. They very rarely engage in the types of enjoyment frequented by other Houses, mainly because they see no need. Their love and only loves are each other (and even that is a stretch) and their work. A Stormhammer will choose a single career to follow for the rest of their life, typically smithing, mining or engineering, and then will spend the rest of their lives training and practicing to become the best they can be in that profession. Very simply, they are acknowledged as being the most devoted and dedicated faction in Elysion. However, that is not to say they don't have 'fun' as other usually see it. Stormhammer's are generally a very superstitious bunch, and they celebrate multiple festivals year round. ON these festivals, all work will be left behind, and instead, great feasts will be laid out, with ale and wine flowing over the brim of jewel-studded goblets, and great beasts which can be twice or even three times the size of an average Stormhammer being roasted and eaten. These festivals are only for Stormhammers however, as those from Stormhammer are usually very secluded and suspicious of those from other Houses. This is admittedly not too unfair, given that often other Houses will attempt to steal the riches possessed by Stormhammers. Military Culture and Religion Stormhammer could quite possibly be regarded as the most pragmatic and sensible House out of them all. Their infatuation with technology and engineering has resulted in them being devoid of much belief in any higher being, instead focusing on their own choices and decisions. The odd Stormhammer will devote themselves to one of the religious orders of the other houses, but for the most part, there has not yet been a religion they follow wholeheartedly and en masse. In terms of their culture, the Stormhammers are very focused on their work. Their entire culture revolves around the three professions of mining, smithing and engineering, with both familial and political life dominated by these careers. A Stormhammer will usually choose a path early on in their life, and will pursue that with dogged devotion in order to become successful in it. Unsurprisingly, they are very suspicious of outsiders, mainly due to the fact that throughout history the other Houses have stolen, bullied, teased and declared war on them. This suspicion means that often, those who wish to travel to Stormhammer must first spend years attempting to find someone who will vouch for them and help them get entry. Category:Nation